The Millennium Shaman
by Kajita
Summary: The YGO gang meet up with the Shaman King gang and work together to stop evil from taking over both living and spirit worlds. Major Tea Bashing!
1. Chpt 1 Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh or Shaman King characters, only the plot. This is a YGO x Shaman King crossover.  
  
The Millennium Shaman  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
It was a very nice spring day in Tokyo, Japan. Two boys were taking a walk in the park. One was tall and thin, the other was short and thin. The tall one, Yoh Asakura, sat on the park bench while the short one, Morty, went to get ice cream at the vendor. When most people look at Yoh, all they see is a boy spacing out; they would never even guess that he was a shaman.  
  
Yoh and Morty have been friends for so long that they were thought to be brothers. Who knew that today their lives would be changed forever.  
  
Yoh and Morty were heading home when Yoh felt something.  
  
"What's wrong, Yoh?" asked Morty worriedly.  
  
Yoh stood there frozen for a moment said,  
  
"There is another shaman nearby, a really powerful one."  
  
No sooner did he say that, they came face to face with another young boy about Yoh's age and height. This boy had bright purple eyes and black hair rimmed with crimson red fanning out in all directions, also with golden bangs.  
  
"Hello, my name is Yugi, what are your names?"  
  
Yoh suddenly felt as though he could trust Yugi, so he smiled and said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Yoh and this is Morty. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, ask away." said Yugi.  
  
Yoh cleared his throat and said kinda cautiously,  
  
"Are you a shaman?"  
  
Yugi stood there awestruck.  
  
"How did you know that I was a shaman?!"  
  
Yoh put his hands on the back of his head and smiled a goofy grin,  
  
"Well, first of all, I sensed your shamanic energies and second, I can see your guardian ghost."  
  
Sure enough, a tall, purple armor-clad ghost appeared, along with Yoh's ghost samurai, Amidamaru. Yugi's ghost introduced himself,  
  
"Hello, I am Mahaad, Yugi's guardian ghost, a.k.a. the Dark Magician."  
  
Yoh, Morty, and Amidamaru bowed in respect, Yugi and Mahaad followed suit.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about my ghost, Mosuke." said Morty.  
  
A large ghost appeared next to Morty and said,  
  
"I am Mosuke, master sword smith and friend to Amidamaru."  
  
Yugi, Yoh, Morty, and their ghosts shook hands.  
  
"Are there any other shamans living here? If there is, then Yoh and the gang will have some more people to talk to." said Morty. Yugi was overjoyed.  
  
"Yes, of course. All my friends are shamans, even my identical twin brother is a shaman. My grandpa is part of the Shaman Council. Why don't all of us come meet here in the park at noon and do some practice."  
  
All nodded in agreement and departed.  
  
"Wow, more shamans to make friends with!!" cried Morty.  
  
Yoh was even more excited than Morty, he was just tickled pink as was Amidamaru. Now there would some new competition and he was itching to see what skills Yugi had. Usually the walk home was boring and time consuming, but today they found themselves at the front door before they knew it. Through half the night, Yoh and Morty told everyone about Yugi and his ghost, Mahaad the Dark Magician. Everyone was psyched and anxiously awaiting noon of the next day. 


	2. Chpt 2 Practice

Disclaimer: Characters of Shaman King and Yugioh are not my property so don't sue me! This fic is rated R for blood, violence, language, and dark themes.

Chapter 2: Practice

The next day went on as normal as could be expected. Breakfast was eggs, bacon, and soba. Morning chores and exercises were completed, and then shaman and ghost were ready for the event at the park. They got to the designated area 15 minutes early so they could do a few warm-up exercises. Then, at precisely 12 o'clock noon, they saw Yuugi and his group approaching. Both groups respectfully bowed to each other. Yuugi started with his group,

"These are my friends and their guardian ghosts. This is my brother Yami and Black Paladin, Jounouchi and Flame Swordsman, Seto and Mina the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ryou and Dark Necrofear and his brother Bakura with Dark Ruler Ha Des, and finally Malik with Makyura the Destructor. We're all pleased to meet you."

Yoh introduced his group,

"Yuugi already met him, but this is Manta and Mosuke, Lenny and Bason, Ryu and Tokogero, Horo Horo and Kori, Jun and Lee Bailong, and Silva with his Eagle spirit."

Now that everyone was introduced, they were just itching to try out their spirits and abilities. The opponents were: Yoh vs. Yami, Yuugi vs. Manta, Seto vs. Lenny, Ryu vs. Jounouchi, Horo Horo vs. Ryou, Jun vs. Bakura, and Silva vs. Malik. Yoh and Yami take their positions and call forth their ghosts. Yoh starts the match and has Amidamaru attack Black Paladin. Black Paladin uses his bladed staff to fend off Amidamaru, but Amidamaru counters with Harusame (Spring Rain). Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of fighting, Yami loses spirit control and loses the match.

"You fought extremely well and you earned this victory." said Yami. Yoh smiled calmly and said,

"Thank you."

The next match was between Yuugi and Manta. The battle was tiresome for both shamans because Mosuke and Mahaad were evenly matched. Then, Yuugi used all of his furioku to break Manta's spirit control. Thus, Yuugi won that round.

Seto and Lenny's match, however, was very brief. Seto's Blue-Eyes Mina made quick work of Bason. Nobody from Yuugi's group was surprised.

Jounouchi and Ryu's battle was almost a snoozer. For a while, it was completely one-sided with Jounouchi gaining the upper hand. Then, Tokogero, miraculously, performs his special lizard style technique and bags the match.

Horo Horo's match was done even before it started because Kori was too scared of Dark Necrofear, so Ryou won by default.

Now the match between Jun and Bakura was interesting to say the least. Just when everyone thought one was gaining the upper hand, the other takes control. It finally ended in a draw.

Finally, the last match was between Malik and Silva. Malik used Makyura to attack Silva's eagle spirit, but it dodges and attacks from above. Using an ice beam from its mouth, Silva's spirit freezes Makyura in solid ice. So, Malik forfeits.

After the matches were done, everyone went out to eat at Burger World. Even the ghosts tried take-out for the first time. It was actually kind of funny when Bailong tried to drink a soft drink, but it leaked from his neck. After that, everyone said goodbye and headed home. At the Kame Game Shop, Grandpa asked to see Yuugi privately.

"What is it, grandpa?" said Yuugi.

His grandfather had a look of concern on his face. Then, he spoke,

"Yuugi, I have had another vision and it does not bode well. An evil force will try to take over not only the living world, but the spirit world as well. If we do not stop them, the world will fall into darkness, forever."

Cool, shamans everywhere!!! Please R&R


	3. Chpt 3 Evil Plan Spawning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shaman King or Yugioh but I do own the plot. Rated R for blood, violence, dark themes, language, and ANZU BASHING!!!

Chapter 3 Evil Plan Spawning

Indeed, Grandpa's vision was true because at that very moment, an unspeakable plan was being discussed. Four figures cloaked in darkness revealed their outrageous plan.

The first to speak was Pegasus, a tall man with long white hair.

"I only see one solution the problem in our way to world domination. As you know, the only link to the yamis compassion is their hikaris. So, if we capture the most powerful hikari, that hikari's yami will attack us with blind rage which will cause him to fail. Once we've broken the yami, he will watch his hikari die a slow and painful death."

The three other figures stood up and applauded.

One was a tall, lanky, blonde-haired man named Faust VIII.

Another was also blonde, but he had bronze skin and his hair fanned out in all directions; his name was Marik.

The third person was a female who was fairly tall, shoulder length brown hair, and a nasty attitude by the name of Anzu; she was a shamaness.

After the applause, the three figures departed to search for their target; the most powerful hikari shaman, while Pegasus returned to his chamber.

Yuugi accompanied Yoh to the market because Yoh was supposed to cook dinner tonight or Anna was going to freak and that was one thing Yoh did not want Yuugi to see. They were so busy talking about how great their ghosts were that they did not even notice that someone was watching and following them. Not one move they made went unnoticed. Yoh and Yuugi went to Mizaki's Grocery Shop to buy tonight's dinner which was salmon, chicken tempura, stir fry, and chow mien. Now that everything was in order, they started to walk home. They were half way there when they both stopped.

"Did you feel what I felt, Yuugi?" asked Yoh.

"Yes, I did. I feel a strange presence nearby. Yoh, I'm scared!" whimpered Yuugi.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. I'll protect you; just walk behind me." assured Yoh.

Then, Mahaad appeared and said,

"Is everything alright? Would you like me to escort you home?"

Both boys nodded and calmly continued the rest of the way home. The person following them now knew where they lived and took off to tell Pegasus.

The spy made it to Pegasus' mansion and kneeled before him.

"I bring good news, Master Pegasus."

Pegasus stared at his spy impatiently,

"Well, what is it, Anzu? I don't have all day." Anzu shivered

"Y-yes, forgive me. I have located the hikari shaman as you have requested. He lives in the abandoned inn in the Tokyo countryside, but other shamans are with him. This could prove to be more challenging than we had predicted."

Furious and insulted, Pegasus grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Never insult my intelligence again! I already know about the other shamans and the pose little threat to my plan. I had Faust watch their matches and I know who is the most powerful." said Pegasus sternly.

Anzu was quaking in fear because she had never actually seen Pegasus get angry. She summoned enough courage to get out,

"W-what is the name of this hikari shaman?"

With an evil grin, the reply was,

"Yuugi Motou."

Please, no flying fruit here!!! But do R&R


	4. Chpt 4 Kidnapped

Disclaimer: No yelling or flying fists!! I don't own Yugioh, Shaman King, or its characters, only the plot. Rated R!!

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Author's Note: Now don't be mad at me but Yuugi is going to get hurt badly in this chapter so... aaaahhh!! Flying fruit!! 

Mahaad and Amidamaru were sitting on the roof of the inn chatting when they both felt a dark disturbance emanating from Domino City.

"Something evil is about to happen. I can feel it." said Mahaad.

Amidamaru nodded in agreement. Just then, they saw Yuugi emerge from the house. Yuugi looked up, smiling, and waved to the two ghosts.

"Hey, Mahaad! If anyone asks, tell him or her that I'm going to Grandpa's to get something. I won't be long, okay?" said Yuugi.

Although his gut was telling him to go with Yuugi, Mahaad nodded and waved good bye.

Yuugi wasn't even a mile from the inn and already he sensed danger. He tried to concentrate on tonight's dinner, but the ill feeling kept coming back stronger. By the time he had reached Game Shop, he was trembling with exhaustion trying to surppress the evil aura.

Fortunately, the instant he stepped foot inside, the feeling vanished. After being rejuvenated by his grandfather, he got what he had come for and started to head back to Yoh's house. On the way, he stopped by a fruit cart and bought some apples to eat on the way. Then the feeling came back just as strong as before, only this time Yuugi was strong enough to suppress it. Just as he was calming down, someone came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Who are you?!" shouted Yuugi

The man cackled,

"My name is Marik and my employer wishes to see you, but not before I beat some respect into you."

Marik cracked his knuckles and punched Yuugi in the face. Yuugi landed on his back and barely had enough time to open his eyes when Marik grabbed Yuugi by the throat and slugged him in the stomach. Being winded like that, Yuugi coughed out blood and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Marik grabbed Yuugi by the back of his shirt and disappeared.

Back at the inn, everyone was watching The Young and the Restless when Yami received Yuugi's heart-stopping telepathic message,

YAMI, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!

Yami stood up, panic flooding his face; his breaths were rapid and deep. Yami tried to respond, but all he got was silence,

/Aibou...... AIBOU!!!!/

Mahaad appeared next to Yami, kneeling and hanging his head low in guilt.

"Please forgive me, my Pharaoh. I should have accompanied him when he was away from here and no longer under his brothers' watchful eye. I had sensed the danger this morning and I chose not to act. I will understand if you see fit to punish me."

Yami kneeled in front of the mage, looked into those ageless eyes, and said,

"I do not blame you for what happened; I blame myself. I do not spend nearly enough time with him. Whenever he wants or needs me, I am doing other things. I have neglected Yuugi and now he is gone. Well, I am going to see to it that not only Yuugi gets home safely but also I promise to never neglect him again."

Mahaad was relieved that Yami was not angry with him and tried to comfort him.

"I know how you feel right now, but you must not allow your anger and rage to cloud your judgment or you will doom Yuugi for certain."

Yami calmed down and said,

"Thank you. Anyway, I have a feeling to who is responsible and if it is whom I suspect, he will pay dearly. I'll have a little surprise waiting for them."

Sorry, but I wanted to add a little action and suspense to the story. Please R&R ï

AAAHHHH!!! MORE FLYING FRUIT!!!!!

Authoress- Yami Kajita


	5. Chpt 5 Plan of Attack

Disclaimer: No ownership of Yugioh or Shaman King here. Rated R for language, blood, violence, and major Anzu bashing! Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Plan of Attack

Nobody needed to guess that Yami was undeniably pissed. Bakura knew all too well how Yami felt because not only was Bakura a yami, but also he, too, had a brother. Losing your own brother right under your nose must be pretty humiliating for Yami.

"Yami, I can still sense his energy trail. Will you allow me to accompany you on the search?"

Yami, though in great pain and anguish, accepted the offer. Then Mahaad spoke,

"Master Yami, I may be able to help shorten your search. Just before Yuugi left here, he told me tell anyone who asked that he went to his grandfather's dwelling to get something, though he did not specify what he was getting. I pray to Ra that you find him and bring him home safe."

Yami and Bakura, followed by Yoh, started walking towards Sugoroku Motou's game store. While they were walking, Yami kept trying to understand why he could not prevent whatever happened to his precious aibou. Was this his punishment for neglecting Yuugi?

He continued to ponder this until they reached the front door of their destination. To their surprise the door was open a crack. When the three boys walked in, they gasped. Everything was in shambles and Mr. Motou was nowhere to be found. As they turned to leave, they noticed an envelope taped to their door with Yami's name on the front written in blood; but whose blood?

When Yami went to remove the envelope from the door, a horrifying image flashed in his mind. The image was of Yuugi, beaten and bloody, shackled to a giant granite slab jutting from the floor. Yami yelled out in pain and fell to his knee. Bakura and Yoh knelt beside, trying to comfort.

"What did you see, Yami? Is Yuugi okay?" asked Yoh.

Bakura looked at Yoh and said,

"No, Yuugi is not okay, he is dying. Whoever kidnapped him has beaten him to within an inch of his life."

Yoh was speechless and full of shock. He had only known Yuugi for two days and now if they didn't save him, he might lose one of his friends forever. Yami was trembling as he tried to open the envelope; so much so that Bakura had to open it for him and read it:

'Yami,

First, allow me to introduce myself. I am

Pegasus J. Crawford and I have captured your little

hikari, Yuugi. If you want him back, you must first

defeat three opponents awaiting you at my mansion:

Mistress Anzu, Faust VIII, and someone you know

very well, Marik. The second piece of paper in the

envelope is a map to get to my mansion. Good luck!

Pegasus J. Crawford

Yami stood up with the most furious look on his on his face,

"MARIK!!! YOU BASTARD!!! When I find you, I'm going rip your frickin' guts out!"

Yoh tried to calm him,

"Yami, please, save your strength for the shaman fight. Right now, we need to come up with a plan of attack. We'll get Yuugi back, I'm sure of it."

Thankfully, that managed to curb Yami's anger long enough for them to walk home. All along the way, Yami was formulating a plan; a risky one no doubt, but if it worked, they would get Yuugi back safely.

After taking a while to calm down, Yami laid out the battle plan.

"There are three shamans that we must battle with before we face Pegasus and none of them should be taken lightly, especially the third one, Marik. Everyone should be on guard and expect the unexpected. Now, we must work as a team to find our opponents weaknesses and once it is exposed, we attack it all at once."

Yoh stood up and said,

"Well, I haven't fought against Anzu or Marik, but I have fought with Faust and he isn't easy to beat. This is because he is a necromancer; he can bring the dead to life. He could command an entire army of the undead. I also know that his guardian ghost is his dead girlfriend, Eliza."

"Thank you for that information, Yoh. It will be taken into consideration." said Yami.

With that said and done, everyone spent the rest of the day and most of the night training fiercely.

Marik is going to die a slow and agonizing death. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Please R&R ï

Authoress- Yami Kajita


	6. Chpt 6 The Shaman Fight

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Yugioh but I don't, so don't sue. Rated R for language, violence, blood/gore, and dark themes.

Chapter 6: The Shaman Fight

A/N: Anzu and Marik say bad things about Yuugi so prepare the fruit! 

The next day they ventured to Pegasus's mansion. It was a fairly good distance from the inn, but nobody cared for they had a life to save. Besides, they flew there on Slifer the Sky Dragon summoned by Yami. When they arrived at the mansion, one of Pegasus's guards greeted them and escorted them inside.

"Well, at least he knows how to greet his guests" said Ren.

Everyone stared at Ren and sighed. When they entered, they came face to face with their first opponent, Mistress Anzu.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to show up, Yami. By the way, Yuugi was really fun to play with last night. He kept me warm all night. You should have heard him. You know Yami, Yuugi is really cute and when I defeat you, I going to make Yuugi my personal slave, heh heh heh."

Yami was seething, even though he knew she was lying. How dare she say such things about Yuugi! Yami composed himself, approached Anzu, and said,

"If you say anything like that about my aibou again, bitch, I will take you out personally."

When Yami went back over to his friends, everyone summoned their guardian ghosts. Anzu summoned her ghost which was Dunames Dark Witch. Just then, Anzu came up with an idea.

"Say Yami, why don't we have an integrated duel and we duel it out, just you and me."

Yami grinned,

"Fine, an integrated duel it is. Black Paladin, Spirit Form! Unity!"

"Dunames Dark Witch, Spirit Form! Unity!" and the battle began.

Now, the second Yami attacked her, she knew that she had seriously underestimated him because he had her overwhelmed almost instantly. She tried attacking from behind but was blocked by the energy shield put up by Yami's ghost. She was now shivering in fear because she knew that not only was she going to lose, but also she may be severely punished by Yami for saying those things about Yuugi. For the final move, Yami grabbed a pipe off the ground and held it like a staff.

"Now, I will end this duel."

He pointed one end of the pipe at Anzu and sent a huge wave of energy surging towards Anzu, depleting her furyoku and ending the duel. Yami had beaten her in less than 5 minutes and that was a major disappointment.

"Hmph, you were a complete waste of my time. Now, where do I find my next real opponent?" inquired Yami.

Anzu pointed to the doors on the far right. She was trying hard to conceal her fury but was losing the fight. Yami and the others turned to leave when Anzu had to push Yami's last button.

"After I was done with the little bitch, Marik pounded the living s#t out him, ha ha ha. You should have seen Marik; he was hornier than a mountain. He was doing so hard the room shook." She grinned evilly.

The group stopped, turned around, and Ryu said,

"You little whore! Yami was going to leave and let you live, so why the hell would you say that and push his last nerve?"

Yami serenely walked up to Anzu and said,

"I told you that if you continued to talk about Yuugi that way, that I would take you out. Well, since my friend Bakura is here, I think I will let him join in the fun."

Bakura walked up to Anzu and said with a sly grin,

"Time to die, bitch."

Yami and Bakura started to transform into their demon forms. Their bodies began to increase in size causing most of their clothes to tear and fall off their bodies. Their eyes turned the purest white giving the false impression that they were blind. Black tiger stripes etched across their faces and upper bodies.

The most stunning feature were the black as night wing emerged from their back and arched majestically over their heads. Since they were transformed, their ghosts had to leave their bodies. When their transformation was complete, Anzu didn't have time to even breathe as Yami and Bakura lunged at her sending all three of them into the shadows.

Manta had to close his eyes and cover his ears to block out the screams as flesh ripped and bones snapped. When it was over, Yami and Bakura emerged from the darkness, soaked from head to toe in blood back in their human forms. To finish the job, they turned around and blasted Anzu's remains to ashes and then headed towards their next opponent, Faust VIII.

When they entered the room, they were surrounded by skeletons. At the other end of the room were Faust and his ghost, Eliza.

"Welcome to the party, Yami. I see that your battle with Anzu was brief. Well, I will prove to be a more formidable opponent, right Eliza?" said Faust.

He strokes the emotionless face of his ghost. Seto sneers at Faust and says,

"Your pile of bones may be more in number, but I can crush them with the power of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mina, Spirit Form! Unity!"

One attack from Seto's White Shining Light Attack disintegrated the skeletons to dust. Faust tried to attack them all at once with the Boneyard Crush, but not only did it fail it also took a big chunk out of his furyoku.

Using his last defense, he had Eliza attack Yami but was fended off by Black Paladin and defeated by Jounouchi, much to Faust's dismay. In a rage, he summoned his Boneyard Giant and had it attack. Ren used Bason's power to destroy the giant and end the duel. Like Anzu, Faust lost control and tried to attack Yami only to be blown to bits by Ryou who grinned sheepishly.

Now, the third and final duel before facing Pegasus was with the one person Yami detested the most...

Marik.

Anzu is such a b!th and she got what she deserved. Please R&R ï

Authoress- Yami Kajita


	7. Chpt 7 Death of a Shaman

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Shaman King, or its characters. I do own the plot and the violence so beware the faint of heart. This story is rated R for violence, language, blood/gore, and dark themes. MAJOR ANZU BASHING!!!

Chapter 7: Death of a Shaman

A/N: I know what you all are thinking: Yuugi dies in this chapter, right? Wrong! So you're going to have to read and find out. Also Marik dies a slow and bloody death, for details, read! 

Upon entering Marik's lair, the group of shamans were met with complete darkness. Now the idea of Marik skipping out on their duel was completely bias and Yami knew all to well that Marik was hiding in the shadows.

"Marik, show your ugly ass or I'll blow this whole place sky high!" shouted Yami.

Then they heard a menacing cackle,

"Ha ha ha, well Pharaoh, I see you made it this far, not that I'm impressed. I could've beaten those morons blindfolded." said Marik.

"Where's Yuugi, Marik?" growled Yami.

Marik smirked and said,

"Not that it matters, but the hikari shaman we captured is under the watchful of my employer, Pegasus. By the slim chance you defeat me; you will have the privilege of dueling him. Also, if you defeat me, you can have my heart on a platter. So, what do you say, Pharaoh? Are you ready?"

Yami nodded and the group took their positions. Marik crossed his arms, seemingly dismayed, and said,

"Now, is that really fair; all of you against just me?" chided Marik.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" shouted Yami as they all integrated with their ghosts and dashed towards Marik.

At first, he was momentarily startled, but then he composed himself and summoned his ghost monster, Drillago, and had it attack them. Now, had Drillago been just a bit stronger, it could've defeated them easily, but it was so weak that Manta destroyed it single-handedly.

"Way to go, Manta! That was so cool!" said Yoh, smiling.

Manta, being overconfident, walks over to Marik and says,

"Is that the best you can do, freak boy? Well, I bet you don't have enough hair on your ass to send me another monster, you freakin' gay rod!"

Marik sneered and said,

"Fine, have it your way."

Then he summoned his most powerful spirit, the Winged Dragon of Ra in its Egyptian God Phoenix mode. Manta knew that his overconfidence was his undoing when Marik had Ra attack Manta head-on.

In the blink of an eye, there was a pillar of flames as tall as the room right where Manta had been standing. In the core, Manta stood there screaming in agony and shock as he was being burned alive. The flames danced on his skin as he barely stood there, too shocked to move. His eyes began to tear as the flames permanently scarred him. Then the pillar of flames disappeared and the Winged Dragon of Ra returned to its original monster mode, but with 0 attack strength.

Yoh ran to a badly burned Manta and gasped in horror as his best friend lay there, gasping for air. He gently picked up Manta and said with tears in his eyes,

"Please, tell me you're all right."

Manta was far beyond help, but he managed a weak smile and said,

"D-Did I do well, oniichan?"

Yoh tried to hold back the tears as he replied,

"Yes, little brother, A/N: I don't know the Japanese word for little brother. you did very well. I'm proud of your courage."

With his last breath, Manta said one word and fell dead: "Aishiteru." Yoh grieved as he held Manta's limp body close.

"Please Manta, don't leave me."

Just when things couldn't have gotten any worse, they heard that annoying cackle again. Severely pissed, Yoh put Amidamaru into his soul sword, Harusame, and fired his furyoku at Ra, obliterating it. Marik was not surprised because Ra had already served two purposes well: punishing Manta for insulting him and seeing Yami's face twist in terror when it happened.

Yami stepped forward with Black Paladin, glared at Marik, and said,

"To screw with me is bad enough, but to screw with my friends and loved ones is a death wish and now I am going to grant that wish."

Yami, for the second time, transformed into his demon form; yet he looked different than before. He now had pure black skin to match his wings, glowing blood red eyes, razor sharp claws on both hands and his feet, a whip-like tail, and 4 inch fangs jutting from the roof of his mouth. He crouched down slightly and let out an ear-splitting scream which stunned Marik.

Seizing the opportunity, Yami leapt forward and viciously attacked Marik. First, with pure strength, Yami pulled out all four limbs, hearing the spine-tingling POP!, and beat him with them. Then he used his claws to gouge into Marik's chest and rip out his beating heart, which was still pumping blood so Yami was getting splattered with blood. Then, he made Marik watch his own heart being devoured as Yami growled,

"I'll have your heart now."

Then, with a CRUNCH! and a SNAP!, Marik's head was grinded and crushed in Yami's enormous hand and for the finale, Yami, using his teeth and claws, mutilated whatever was left of the corpse. The sound of bones crunching and flesh ripping was music to Yami's ears. Lastly, he blasted Marik's remains to ashes with a beam from his mouth.

With Marik now thoroughly disposed of, Yami returned to the group who were still trying to recover from the gruesome sight they just witnessed. Then he noticed that he couldn't change back into his human form.

/Maybe it's my anger that is keeping me in this state. I must control this form if I am to defeat Pegasus./ said Yami.

With Marik space dust, the group exited the lair and headed toward their final opponent,

Pegasus J. Crawford.

MARIK'S DEAD, OH HAPPY DAY!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Please R&R ï

Authoress- Yami Kajita


	8. Chpt 8 Evil Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Shaman King, or its characters, but I do own the plot, so don't sue. This fic is rated R for violence, language, blood/gore, and dark themes. Also MAJOR ANZU BASHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

A/N: Beware; Yuugi dies a slow and painful death in this chapter. 

Chapter 8: Evil Destroyed

After Marik's gory defeat, everyone traveled down the corridor leading to Pegasus' chambers. Half way there, Yami heard Yuugi's cry again, only this time it sounded weak and tired,

Help me Yami, please...

Yami paused and cried out,

/I'M COMING YUUGI!!/

As they reached the end of the corridor, they instantly knew this was the right room because there was a life-size pegasus mounted in the middle of the two doors. Then the doors opened and the group walked in. Although most of the room was dark, one section of the room was lit. Everyone noticed that at the other end of the room was Yuugi shackled to the slab.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the condition Yuugi was in. Every square inch of him was covered in blood. Cuts and bruises marred his delicate skin. His eye was black and swollen. The only thing covering him was a frayed loincloth. He was now unconscious.

Yami ran as fast as he could to try and save Yuugi, but was repelled by a magical force field. Yami landed on his back ten feet away.

"Poor Yami, did you honestly think that I was going to give up Yuugi without a fight?" said a voice in the shadows.

After that was said, Pegasus appears and walks up to Yuugi and licks some blood off Yuugi's face.

Gaining consciousness, Yuugi slowly opened his eyes only to see Pegasus crushing their lips together. Yuugi squeaks in pain; Yami screeches furiously at Pegasus, teeth and claws bared. With all the energy he could muster, Yuugi used that energy to push Pegasus away. The force was so great that not only was Pegasus knocked off his feet but also Yami and his group.

Suddenly, Seto steps forward and summons Mina,

"Mina, destroy Pegasus while I rescue Yuugi."

The dragon spirit nodded and charged towards Pegasus. Pegasus summons one of his most deadly monster spirits, Relinquished. However, instead of absorbing Mina, it became Mina. The enemy knocked Mina away, causing severe injuries to Seto. Yami integrated with Black Paladin and attacked the fake Mina. Since Yami was stronger than the fake, he easily destroyed Relinquished.

Now Pegasus was desperate to win, so he had no choice but to send out weak monsters to protect him. Unfortunately, his pitiful monsters were no match for the group of angry shamans. Finally, after using up all his furyoku and having nothing left to summon, Pegasus was on his knees, begging for his life. Now it was going to take a miracle to stop Yami from bestowing the same fate on Pegasus as was bestowed on the previous three opponents.

Yami approached Pegasus and was about to attack when he faintly heard Yuugi's voice. Weak and dying, he spoke,

"Please Yami, no more killing. There has been enough blood spilt because of me."

His tired eye began to fill with tears he pleaded with Yami to spare Pegasus.

Aishiteru oniichan. whispered Yuugi as he breathed his last breath.

Seeing a chance to kill Yuugi while Yami's back was turned, Pegasus pulled out a hidden knife and threw it directly at Yuugi, hitting him square in the chest. Yuugi gasped in pain as the blade entered his chest, pierced his heart, and exited through his back. Yami stood there frozen in shock. He didn't see it coming and now his brother was going to die for sure. As life fled his body, Yuugi's head slowly dropped, the look of agony still on his face, and his body went limp.

Yami turned and walked over to Pegasus, closed his eyes and said,

"I'm sorry Yuugi that your last words are to be in vain, but Pegasus must and will be destroyed." growled Yami.

Yami place an open hand in front of Pegasus's face and blasted the bastard to ashes. Yami sneered at the pile of ashes where Pegasus was and said,

"Serves you right, you insensitive prick."

Yami walked over to the lifeless body of his younger brother, removed the knife from Yuugi's chest, and shattered the shackles with a single wave of his hand. Yami caught Yuugi in his arms. No longer able to contain his pain and anguish, Yami raised his head and howled as loud as he could. Mina, Silva's eagle spirit, and Makyura followed suit. Just when everyone thought that hope was lost, Mahaad appears with some good news.

Yami: How could you kill my aibou like that?!

Kajita: It makes the story more entertaining.

Yami: And what's this thing with me being a monster?

Kajita: I wanted you to be extremely intimidating!

Yami: (grabs a machete)

Kajita: Ack! Please R&R!! (runs for her life)


	9. Chpt 9 Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Shaman King, or its characters so leave me alone. Rated R for violence, language, blood/gore, and dark themes.

Chapter 9: Resurrection

Mahaad knelt before Yami and hesitated when he saw Yami's appearance. When Mahaad had gathered his wits he said,

"My Pharaoh, I am grieved that my little master, your brother, is dead. However, I have been doing extensive research and I have found a way to resurrect Yuugi and Manta. It will take a considerable amount of energy from you and Yoh, but I believe that your determination and faith will keep you strong."

Yami walked over to Mahaad, fell to his knees, clung to the mage, and cried tears of relief and gratitude. As the tears of joy rolled down his face, he slowly returned to normal. Mahaad wrapped his arms around Yami and gently stroked Yami's hair. After that peaceful moment, Yami stood up and said,

"For my aibou, I would give up every drop of energy I have in me. Tell me, what ritual is to be performed?"

Mahaad stood up and said,

"We must first go to the Shaman Council, from there the ritual will commence. For added support, the Council has asked that your fellow shamans take part in this ritual."

Yami and Mahaad turned and looked at the group of courageous shamans that helped him defeat Pegasus and his minions and said,

"My friends, I know some of you have only known Yuugi and Manta for a short time, but I ask you now for your help to bring them back to life, please."

Yoh and his group as well as Yami's group looked at each other and, with a smile, nodded in agreement. Yami smiled and, trying to hold more tears back, said,

"Thank you."

Mahaad approached everyone and said,

"Now that everyone is in agreement, I shall teleport us to the Shaman Council."

With a wave of his staff, they were gone.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed since Pegasus's mansion when they arrived outside an enormous Pueblo building where they Council resided. When everyone entered, they saw that all the shaman elders were there, even Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Motou whose Pueblo name was Gray Eagle.

Silva approached the elders, bowed in respect, and said,

"Great elders of the Shaman Council, we have come to resurrect two of our fellow shamans that were killed by evil shamans. We humbly ask your permission to invoke the Rite of Renewal." and bowed again.

The elders talked amongst themselves and came to a decision. The chief elder, Goldva, spoke first,

"After much consideration, we have decided ... to grant you your request."

"Your years of service to this council have proved you worthy of this rite. Fellow shamans, bring the deceased and follow Silva and Mahaad." said Gray Eagle.

Everyone bowed and left.

Next to the council was a smaller, but still big, building. Silva was the first to enter followed by everyone else. In the center of the room was an altar decorated in Pueblo figures and designs.

"Lay Yuugi and Manta on the altar and the rest of you form a circle around the altar except Yami and Yoh. Yami and Yoh will stand at each side while Mahaad and I stand at the front and back." said Silva.

Everyone took their positions and waited for further instructions. Silva, Yami, Yoh, and Mahaad, raised their hands in the air and chanted the incantation,

Great spirit of the sky, please hear my cry

Bring back their souls to this earth,

And bless them with the gift of rebirth,

Arise!

As they repeated the chant, the others chanted along with them. This caused their bodies to emit energy and sent it flowing into Yuugi and Manta's bodies causing them to glow also. When the chanting ceased as well as the glowing, Yuugi and Manta opened their eyes and looked around.

"Where are we? I thought I was dead!" said Manta.

"I know what happened, Manta. Silva asked the Shaman Council to perform the Rite of Renewal to bring us back to life." said Yuugi.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief,

"How did you know? You were dead when we performed the ritual." said Yami.

Yuugi smiled and said,

"Before Mahaad appeared to you, he talked to me telepathically and told me about a rite Native American Pueblo people used to revive the dead."

Yami walked up to Yuugi and embraced him as close and as hard as he could saying,

/ Aishiteru, aibou. /

Yuugi looked up at Yami with tear-filled eyes and said,

Aishiteru, oniichan.

Yoh ran up to Manta and hugged him until he almost suffocated.

"You were great, Yoh!" said Manta.

"Yeah, you were too!" said Yoh.

When everyone was done welcoming Yuugi and Manta back, the council elders approached the group and Goldva spoke,

"Well done, young shamans. To perform this ritual successfully has shown us you are all destined to become great shamans."

The other elders nodded in agreement. Goldva turned to Yuugi and said,

"Little Yuugi, Silva has told us of your accomplishments in the past and I must say that I am impressed. You truly are a hikari shaman. May the Great Spirit smile on you always."

"Thank you for the compliment, but part of my accomplishments is my brother's doing. He gave me the strength and courage I needed to withstand the many evildoings that I have encountered in my life. He and I are each others equal."

Goldva smiled in understanding and was all warm and fuzzy inside when Yami and Yuugi gave their grandfather a great big hug.

Now it was time to go home (Japan), so everyone said goodbye to the elders, except Grandpa who went with them, and was teleported home by Yuugi. There was one thing everyone knew for sure; Yuugi really was a powerful hikari shaman.

YAY!!! Yuugi came back!! Please R&R!!! ï


	10. Chpt 10 Celebration

Disclaimer: Yugioh, Shaman King, and characters I no own. Rated R for violence, language, blood/gore, and dark themes. MAJOR ANZU BASHING!!!!

Kajita: YAY! Final chapter and it's really cool, so read. This has been my longest fic ever so please give me some good reviews.

Chapter 10: Celebration

To celebrate the victory over Pegasus and the resurrection of Yuugi and Manta, everyone had a barbeque at Yoh's house. Everyone was shocked when Anna cooked the appetizers while Ryu cooked the main course which was sushi, steak, ribs, and yaki soba (fried noodles).

For the entertainment, everyone that wasn't cooking took turns sparring each other, perfecting their skills and abilities. In every battle, the winner was either Yuugi or Yami. Now was the final battle between Yuugi and Yami and the loser would have to sleep on the floor.

"You may want to start picking out a spot on the floor because this battle is mine." said Yuugi.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." smirked Yami.

Both summon their ghosts and integrate with them. Yuugi starts off and instantly teleports behind Yami, catching him off guard, and knocks him to the ground with a Dark Magic Attack. Yami lay there motionless for a moment, but Yuugi knew that Yami was faking it. It would take more than one attack to keep Yami down and Yami did not disappoint him as he effortlessly got to his feet and returned the attack, but Yuugi was quicker on the draw and phased out before Yami could strike him.

He reappeared on the ground and cast the Spellbinding Circle on Yami, immobilizing his opponent and weakening him as well. Yuugi gathered only half of his furyoku and concentrated it into one massive attack. Yuugi hurled the attack at Yami and as predicted Black Paladin intercepted it, draining Yami of all his furyoku, surrendering the match to Yuugi

After the fight, Mahaad healed both Yuugi and Yami to full strength and enjoyed the rest of the barbeque. When it was time for bed, as agreed, Yami placed his things on the floor next to Yuugi's bed and changed into his night clothes.

"Goodnight, Yami." said Yuugi.

"Goodnight, Yuugi." said Yami.

As Yuugi fell asleep, Yuugi went up to the roof, sat down, and gazed at the stars in the sky. It had been a while since he had stargazed and now he was at peace. Black Paladin appeared beside him and bowed in respect. Yami turned his head and said,

"Pleasant night this is. Come, sit with me and we can talk."

Black Paladin approached and sat next to Yami.

"Master, now that Yuugi is safe, will there be another when your true demon form resurfaces?"

Yami sighed and said,

"I hope not, for it would worry Yuugi and I might not regain my human form again."

Black Paladin gazed at the stars and said,

"When we battled with Yuugi and Mahaad, I sensed Yuugi's full potential and it was nearly unfathomable. He truly is your rival in power and the most powerful hikari shaman."

Yami smiled inwardly and said,

/ I know and that is what makes me the proudest. /

Yami stood up, saying goodnight to his ghost. Black Paladin stood up, bowed, and disappeared. Yami crept back into the window; it was almost midnight. He walked over to Yuugi and brushed a stray bang from Yuugi's face saying,

"You are my light and my blood brother, but you are also my life. I will protect you always and so will our spirits. You are the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me."

Yami bent down and gave Yuugi a kiss on the cheek, pulled the covers up to keep Yuugi warm, walked over to his 'bed', and went to sleep.

Man, that took forever to type! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and R&R ï

Authoress- Yami Kajita


End file.
